I Will Always Choose You!
by Miss.PirateQueen
Summary: Elena met him in a dark parking lot. But she'll never forget those eyes. Those icy blue gorgeous eyes. DELENA! Starts at the beginning of TV show plot It will start off slow, taking a lot from TV Plot to start, but it branches off in Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters or the parts of the plot that I use. I do not intend to make this an exact copy of the TV show or book series, I was just introducing the characters and letting them meet. After this chapter I think you'll find that that plot goes a complete different direction. This story is very OOC, it has to be because if Stefan was the sweet and caring guy we all knew, then clearly it wouldn't be interesting~!**

**Elena POV**

Today I was numb. It's the way I've felt when I woke up every day since the day of the accident. If anyone should I me how I'm feeling, of course I will say I'm fine. I'm working through it. It's getting better. I'm feeling a lot better. Lie. Lie. Lie. Nothing was better, and nothing was getting better. I sighed and put down my pencil and stared at the blank page in my journal. I didn't have it in me to write about how depressed I still feel inside, and I wasn't going to write a lie and pretend everything was okay. I set my journal down as well and decided to actually start getting ready for school.

The first day of school since my parents passed. This wasn't going to be easy. I opened my bedroom door and looked down the hallway toward my brother Jeremy's door, still closed. He was probably dreading today just as much as I was. I heard my aunt Jenna down stairs messing with some papers, she wasn't exactly mom material but she was trying her best, and I loved her for that. I hastily threw on a pair of jeans, followed my a red v-neck t-shirt and I would grab a jacket on the way out. I didn't feel the need to try so hard. What was the point?

The day kinda went by in a blur. I kept hearing rumors about this gorgeous new transfer student, but I had yet to lay eyes on him myself. It wouldn't take long though, this was a small school.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard a familiar voice yell behind me, my best friend Bonnie. I slowed my pace until she fell into step beside me. "Did you hear?" she said looking at me, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"About the hot new transfer student? Yes, I have, I haven't seen him yet though." I said placing a smile on my face, it's time to flip that switch, pretend that I was okay.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" she said tugging my arm til I stopped outside the principals office. "Lookie what we have here!" she said in a hushed tone. I turned my head to look into the room, and sure enough, there he was, the hot new transfer, his back to me so I couldn't make out his face. It was a hot back though. Faded jeans, and a leather jacket, he was going to be interesting.

I didn't really have time to relish the eye candy, cuz just as the new guy was about to turn around I caught a glimpse of my brother out of the corner of my eye. He was dodging into the boys restroom with eye drops in hand.

"Great..." I muttered, I looked at Bonnie and pointed to the boys bathroom to indicate why I was leaving. "Brother patrol." I said rolling my eyes. I quickly ducked into the bathroom behind him, to find him putting the drops in his eyes. "Great!" I said grabbing his face and making him make eye contact, and I could see the drugs written on his face. "That's just great Jeremy, the first day of school and you're stoned." My voice raising. "Is it on you?" I said grabbing his pockets to check for the paraphernalia.

"I don't have anything on me are you crazy?" He said pulling away from my hands.

"You haven't seen crazy Jeremy. I gave you a summer pass but I'm done watching you destoy yourself!" I yelled. I knew our parents death had been hard on him too but he didn't need to resort to this. "So I'll just let you know, I'm going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, got it?" I sighed. "Jeremy I know you are, and it's not this person. Don't be this person." I said my eyes pleading with him.

He cocked his head and slammed past me. "Maybe it is." he mumbled and left the room. I shook my head and lingered only a second before pushing the door open to leave. I was so consumed with my own thoughts that I didn't even look to see where I was going. I probably should have because at that moment I ran into him.

"Ah, pardon me..." he said softly. "Uhm, is this the mens room?" he asked his eyes full of confusion. I was instantly dazzled.

"Yes, uh, I was just, uhm, I was just...it's a long story." I said flustered, I couldn't catch my words, he was so gorgeous. On the off chance that I couldn't embarrass myself anymore I said sorry, and excused myself from the situation.

I lingered only a moment, but as I walked away I couldn't help but to think his lips. And I shook my head for being so stupid. He didn't even know my name, and I didn't even know his. _Come on Elena, you're acting like a stupid teenager who just went and saw Twilight._ She laughed to herself and shook her head. I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

**Damon POV**

Damon sat in the middle of the forest floor licking his lips. It was so dark, he almost wanted to try his luck hunting again. But it was unfortunate, he'd have to clean up now before he went to visit his brother. I'm not sure the welcoming would be too sincere if I appeared with blood all over myself. I laughed at myself and pushed myself off the ground. I looked back down at the mound of loose dirt where I had stashed my latest meal. I guess she was tasty, for a blonde, that wasn't my usual cup of tea.

As I made my way back to the boarding house I mused to myself, and let myself get pulled into distant memories. These forests used to be so full of life and promise, and it's clear that the only thing they hold anymore is death, and the promise of secrets, not that he had anyone else to blame for that but himself. He took the scenic route. Making his way through the town to scope out the local life. Loud music was coming from a building called the Mystic Grille. _A bar..._ I thought to myself. That would come in handy.

I kept walking instil I saw a familiar silhouette move in the shadows by a car. _It can't be..._ I thought startled. She turned her face just slightly, I could make out her profile but there was no way. I made my was over slowly, barely moving, not making a sound. I didn't want her to notice me. She had her back to me now, she was fumbling with keys to her car in the dark. I could see over her shoulder, and her long dark hair that she was having trouble unlocking her car. That didn't seem right. She muttered something, and my heart clenched. That voice!

I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around making direct eye contact and almost hit the floor. "Katherine!" I hissed in her face, teeth bared.

She looked at me horrified. Her large doe eyes screamed panic. I had made a mistake. This wasn't Katherine. This was a dream. It had to be. It couldn't be real.

"I, I'm not Kath-Katherine! My name is Elena, please just let me go!" She said terror filling her voice. I stumbled backwards and left my had fall off her shoulder.

"How...?" I whispered, barely audible. She must have heard because she shook her head.

"I don't know you, I'm sorry!" She said looking me in the eyes.

She wasn't lying, her heartbeat was proof enough of that. I took another step back, turned on my heel and got the hell out of there. Never have I ever been so dangerously close to losing it. I wanted to kiss her and rip her head off all at the same time. A complete stranger, and a human none the less. This was a bad idea, but now, I can't leave. I have to know her.

**Elena POV**

Those ice blue eyes were burned into my brain. It was too dark, I couldn't make out anything else about the mystery man. I would never forget those eyes, or how close I had come to danger.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Leave me REVIEWS and IDEAS ! :) I think I know where this is going, but anything you wanna see, I will try to fit it in if I can. Will be updating every other day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N AS PROMISED HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE! :) **

_**Elena POV**_

_Those ice blue eyes were burned into my brain. It was too dark, I couldn't make out anything else about the mystery man. I would never forget those eyes, or how close I had come to dange_r.

**Stefan POV**

I conjured up a vision of her face as I dressed myself for that mundane thing called school that the masses of human teenagers drug themselves to everyday. She was soft, sweet, innocent, not anything like her doppleganger counterpart. Katherine's face swarmed into my mind at that moment too and I sighed. There is no replacement, I thought to myself bitterly, but she would do.

"Knock, knock..." a familiar voice called, and I turned to see my brothers dark frame taking up my doorway.

"What do you want Damon?" I said tiredly buttoning my shirt and cocking my head sideways at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly. "All done chasing around Katherine?" He said with a mocked fake laugh.

"Oh no brother, on the contrary, the chase has just begun." I said with a vindictive smile, there was no use hiding it from him, I had changed. Katherine had made me cold. Almost to the point that Damon looked like a saint, but not quite. I hadn't sunk that far yet, but it was a tempting thought. I gave up my animal hunting years ago, the only way to stay strong was taking the lives of human, I understood that now.

Damon regarded me carefully, almost suspiciously for a moment before he shook his head and walked away. Ha! To think he'd ever be at a loss of words when it came to _my _behavior. I guess that is just more proof that I've changed. I gave myself one final look in my mirror, put on my best fake sincere smile I could muster, and headed for the door. It was time to get to know that precious Katherine look a like a little better.

**Elena POV**

"Really, I'm fine Jenna!" I whined looking at her concerned face as shoved my school books into my backpack on my bed. I should have never told her about what happened last night. Huge mistake, now she was going to coddle me for the rest of my life.

"I think you should stay home today, file a report about that guy, who knows he could be out there hurting girls like you every night!" She said her voice raising.

"Listen Jenna, I think you are blowing this out of proportion. I told you he mistaked me for someone else, even called me by some wrong name. I admit I may have over exaggerated last night because I was scared. I couldn't even file a report about the guy anyway, I barely saw him at all, except for his eyes, so there. I'm going to school." I said finally throwing my book bag over my shoulder and walked out my bedroom door.

Jenna threw her hands up, almost as if in defeat. "Fine, I guess that's reasonable. Be more careful, okay Elena?" She called after me as I skipped down the steps. "OH! And don't forget the furniture people will be here at like noon, I already called your teachers, don't forget to meet me back here!"

"Okay! And I promise!" I yelled back, as I grabbed my keys and made my way out of the front door and to my car. Today already had a rocky start, and from the looks of the sky, it wasn't going to be getting any better.

Elena scruntched up her nose as she turned her head up to look at the sky. It was dismal and grey. "Gross..." she mumbled as she got in her car and stuck the key in the ignition.

**Damon POV**

I tipped my head back in my chair as I stared at the fire place as I replayed last night in my mind. _Elena Gilbert..._ I let the name resound in my head. She looked just like Katherine. It had to be a cruel and sick joke that life was playing on him. It was impossible that someone like that existed. She was like Katherine's copy. They had to be related. But that had to be impossible. Katherine's blood line died with her, it had to of.

I swore under my breath and took another sip of bourbon. I pulled back my lips almost in disgust, the dull burn of the liquor helped with the cravings...the urge to feed, and the urge to hunt down this Elena and question her till she couldn't speak anymore, all of which kept popping up today. I shook my head and laughed at myself as I set down my empty glass. I looked down at my watch, it was early, I could probably catch breakfast at the park...

And with that I stood and with my vampire speed flashed out of the house, Elena's face still haunting me.

**Elena POV**

"Why hello there." An unfamiliar voice sounded behind me as I put my books into my locker. I spun around so fast that I ended up tripping over my own left foot and falling on my butt. _Smooth..._ I thought to myself as I looked up to see who it was that had startled me so, and to my utter embarrassment ended up looking into the puppy eyes of none other than Stefan, the new and oh, so, hot guy. _GREATTT...he will probably never talk to me again. _All the same he reached out his hand to help me up and I took it gratefully.

"That was quite a spill..." he said looking at my books scattered everywhere.

"That doesn't usually happen when people talk to me.." I said half laughing at myself, half laughing out of embarrassment.

"I somehow will have to try and believe you." he said offering me a dazzling smile. My heart skipped a beat. I bent down quickly and gathered my books and papers. "I didn't catch your name yesterday." he said thoughtfully as I stood back up.

"I didn't give it." I said joking with him, but it looked as though he had taken my banter serious. "My name is Elena, Elena Gilbert." I said with a smile.

"Gilber, huh? One of the founding families?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, the one in the same, don't tell anybody though!" I laughed, joking, this time he joined in with a laugh. "So, what's your hand mysterious stranger?" I said elbowing his arm.

"Oh, I'm Stefan Salvatore." _Salvatore...where had I heard that before._ "I was pulled out of my thoughts by his voice. "I won't tell if you won't." He was talking, looking at me with a goofy smile, eyebrows raised.

"Uhh, I'm sorry, what?" I asked confused and I mentally kicked myself for not paying attention.

"About the founding families thing, since we both are..." he trailed off looking at my confused. "Are you sure you are okay?" He asked, and I replied with a quick nod. The founding families of course! That's where I had heard the name Salvatore before. I should pay more attention in Mr. Tanners class. I looked at the time display on my cell phone and kept mentally kicking myself.

"Hey, sorry, I've got to run!" I said offering an apologetic smile and stuffing my books back into my locker. Aunt Jenna was going to kill me, I was supposed to meet her at home a half hour ago to help her and the movers bring in the new furniture. As I ran I looked back to see Stefan standing there with a bewildered look on his face. He was definitely never going to talk to me again now.

As I made my way to my car I noticed a crow perched on the drivers side of my roof. It seemed to be eying me very closely, like it was looking into my soul. I waved my arms in a mock attempt to shoo it away but still it perched. It's eyes bored into mine, and I could almost swear I had seen eyes like that. I shook my head and clicked my car alarm on my key ring. Startled the bird flew off, and I ducked inside and sped off back to my house. Odd.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ALSO! If you've got a thing for vampires, check out my other FanFics on Twilight :) 3 **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**OR I'LL EAT A SHOE! :)**


	3. Hey Guys!

SOOOOOO, I MIGHT BE COMING BACK.

LET ME KNOW OPINIONS.

AND IF I CAME BACK WOULD MY FANS STILL FOLLOW ME?

NEEDING MOTIVATION.

I'M NOW A PROUD MOTHER OF ONE BEATIFUL GIRL

AND A PROUD AUNTY OF A HANDSOME LITTLE BOY.

I WOULD NEED TO DEDICATE TIME TO WRITING.

ALSO WORKING A MIDNIGHT SHIFT.

I NEED TO KNOW YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO FOLLOW ME AGAIN !

AND WHICH STORIES YOU'D BE MOST EAGER TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS IN.

LET ME KNOW ASAP!

LYNN!


End file.
